Echoes of the Past
by UninhibitedAmbitions
Summary: Eight years ago she saved his life. Eight years ago he dubbed her his sister. Now she's back, and her past is coming along for the reunion. -MM/BB sibling love- Disregards Invasion.


**Please note this is disregarding Season 2 of Young Justice entirely. This idea has been in progress since Garfield Logan's episode, so I'm considering this AU. So, please don't tell me I'm wrong because of something that happens in the season later, I know. I can't help it. This idea just kind of took over my brain and I had to post it.**

**ALSO. This is assuming that the team never discovered Beast Boy's name at the end of 'Homecoming'.**

**Onwards!**

He remembered the day this all started, the day he became who he is. All he was thinking about was the animals, making sure they were safe. They did not anticipate the stampede of pure muscle and deadly horns. Then, they were there, bright clothing and weapons ablaze, he remembered how agitated his mother had been with their showboating. He had been ecstatic, seeing the heroes there. It proved just how real they truly were. It reminded him why he was so focused on finding justice in any way he could.

Then the loud, deafening noises. Heat surrounded him. And pain.

So much pain.

After that it had been a blur of voices, he didn't remember who said what, only that it hurt so much. His body had been so weak, had just wanted to give up right there, to get away from the pain. The scary part was that he almost did it; he almost gave in to the fatigue ravaging his body. It would have been so simple, to leave it all behind.

But then he woke up. And the pain was all gone. It was all thanks to _her_, the girl who looked so much like his mother. The girl with the big smile and the loving heart. She had saved his life, and he had dubbed her his sister, the two of them to be forever connected by blood. It seemed so right, even though they had just met.

Then they'd disappeared, just as quickly as they'd arrived. The only reminder of their encounter were his eyes, now as green as the grasslands he lived in.

That had been four years ago and so much had changed since then. Himself the most, he liked to believe. Maybe things had been hard, and maybe he had reasons to hate the cards life had dealt him, but his smile never wavered. He never cried, never shouted or frowned. He just kept smiling, because what was the point of living in the darkness when the light suited one such as himself so much better?

Now he had a team, a family, one he could always depend on in the toughest of times.

But he never saw his sister again, never heard her name but in a passing whisper, as if she were a rumor that did not exist.

But he did not give up hope. He would see her again.

He knew he would.

…..

"It is so boring around here without any bad guys to beat up!" Beast Boy lay on the floor, green hair sticking out in all directions as he stared, bored, at the ceiling. His complaint was not the first, nor was it uncalled for. A masked face filled his vision.

Robin rolled his azure eyes beneath his mask, "If you're so bored why don't you find something to do? Like…I don't know…finally clean that disaster you call a room?"

Beast Boy's answer was a groan followed shortly by an 'Ow!' as he hit his head against the hard floor below him. Hidden eyes were rolled once more before the person attached to them disappeared from sight. The green teenager sat up, looking out the window to his left, staring out at the vast expanse of ocean surrounding the tower on three sides. He had always wondered why they made themselves so vulnerable and open to attack, but the answer was so simple, of course.

To draw the enemies' attention, make sure they don't target the city, make sure they zero in on the giant 'T' taunting them so easily.

Thus was the life of the superhero.

After the final battle with the Brotherhood of Evil the Titans had all gone back to their respective cities. Jump City had been exceptionally quiet with only the occasional bank robberies or cats stuck up a tree. With all of the metahumans locked away the five teens had no real challenges facing them. It was driving the youngest member of the team insane.

He sat up, debating what he would do with his time, even considering Robin's suggestion for a moment. That idea was quickly thrown away.

Then he saw it.

Something flew towards them quickly. It was too big to be an animal, but much to small to be any sort of machine. So that left metahumans. Beast Boy stood, watching the approach of the foreign object before realizing that his leader needed to be informed. Quickly the elder boy was summoned and was swift to pull up computer screens, zooming in on the projectile. Whatever the brightly dressed hero saw disturbed him as he quickly opened up the front doors, overriding the defense systems that had been prepared to fire on command.

The green-skinned changeling followed on his leader's heals, catching on to the anxiety now rolling off of the stoic boy. His sensitive nose picked up the smell of blood causing alarm to course through him. They picked up the pace.

"Robin! Please, Robin, I need your help!" A sweet female voice carried through the Tower, reaching them just as they reached the front door. There, bloody and torn was Kid Flash, mask off and red hair matted with his own blood. It was easy to spot bruises forming and a long slash along his side that seemed to have been given to him by a sword of some sort. Holding him up, panting roughly was a green skinned girl, red hair blown haphazardly by the wind and legs trembling as she attempted to stay standing.

Robin was carefully removing the speedster from the stranger's arms, whisking him away to the hospital room before Beast Boy could comprehend what was happening. He found himself alone with the red head before realizing that he needed to move.

He stepped forward, gently placing a hand on her shoulder, grabbing her attention. When those brown eyes met his he couldn't help but feel he should recognize her somehow. Her disheveled look was not helping his memory at the moment. "Here, let me help you," he put her arm around his own shoulder, escorting her to the couch. She sat down thankfully, allowing a sigh to escape her chapped lips.

"Let me get you some water," he excused himself from the room, quickly returning to the living room. It seemed that Robin had beaten him there, however. The normally serious teen sat next to the girl, a concerned look on his face as he comforted her softly.

He mumbled to her as his gloved hand ran through her hair, "Don't worry, Raven is going to help him out. You know how Wally is; he heals faster than anyone else I know. He'll be fine, it just looked worse than it was." Robin only looked up when Beast Boy approached once more, glass of water clenched tightly between his hands.

The younger boy held it out for his idol, who gave him a small smile before coaxing the girl out of his shirt. "Come on, Miss M, you've got to drink something. That flame exposure wasn't good for you." She silently withdrew her hold from Robin's costume, wiping her eyes and accepting the drink gratefully. After downing the entire glass she moved it to the table, closing her eyes for a moment. Beast Boy watched in awe as her hair seemed to shift and become styled once more, a short cut that suited her mature face. The dirt melted away as her uniform became whole once more, a red X crossing over her chest and a midnight blue cape extending from her back. Freckles were revealed on her cheeks and, as soon as it had started, the process was over. Her eyes opened, a soft brown color that jolted Beast Boy. He remembered now.

"Thank you, Robin. I panicked when I saw Wally under attack, and you were the closest ally I could think of. Especially if the attack was led by _him._" She spat the final word out, venom filling her innocent voice.

How much she had changed.

A hand met the changeling's shoulder, causing him to snap out of his thoughts and meet the mask of the Boy Wonder. "Beast Boy, are you okay there?"

The green boy shook his head, "Yes, I just had a little trip down memory lane there." He turned on the Martian girl still sitting there, staring at him intently with a toothy grin. "You're Miss Martian, right? Member of the Junior Justice League?"

Robin's hand tightened on his shoulder. His green eyes flickered over to the masked bird in confusion, noting the widened whites on his mask, indicating shock. Again he looked to Miss Martian who had taken a sharp intake of breath, her eyes widening as well before she stood up and got close to his face. "How do you know of that? Our team was top secret! Are you a spy, did you hack the Watchtower? Were you—"

She was cut off by Robin, "M'gann, calm down." She did, but stayed standing, "Beast Boy, how did you know about that team? You're not in trouble, it's just that we kept ourselves very much under wraps and if information of us is being leaked some dangerous things can happen."

It was Beast Boy's turn to be surprised. "Wait, _you're _the same Robin that was on the team? You mean, I've been working with you for three years and I didn't know you were the same Robin that saved my life? You Boy Wonder's need labels or something, because it is way too hard to keep track of all of you—"

"Beast Boy," a stern glare this time, "answer the question."

He stood straight, smiling sheepishly. "Oh, of course, Rob, sorry." He held a hand to his chest, "Well, guess I should start with telling you my civilian name. Hello, my name is Garfield Logan and you both saved my life eight years ago." His fang glinted as the smile on his face grew. "I guess it's understandable you don't recognize me, seeing as last time I kind of looked slightly different, but, well, here I am!"

Miss Martian grabbed his face softly, searching for something in his eyes. She seemed to find it. "Garfield, what happened? When did you gain shape shifting abilities?"

"It was partially because of your blood transfusion, actually." The Martian recoiled as if stung, looking away in shame. He grabbed her hands, "No, not like that. It saved me from what could have been a deadly disease, actually. See, a few months after you guys saved me and my mom I was bitten by a green monkey, which caused me to contract a rare disease called Sakutia." Robin's breath hitched at this, "It would have killed me, but my mom tried out an experimental drug to save my life. It mixed with your Martian DNA and caused me to turn green and gave me the ability to shift in to any animal I can imagine."

Robin spoke this time, "Wait, but how did you end up with the Doom Patrol, then?"

Beast Boy's ears lowered slightly at this. "When I was ten, about three months after I had gained my power there was an accident. My mom went out on a fishing expedition with her team and I stayed home because I wasn't ready to go out yet. Nobody survived." Robin stayed silent, caught up in the realization that Garfield was so much like himself and he had never even known. Never even thought to ask. "I was tossed around between some relatives for a while before Rita and Steve took me in and began to train me. The rest is history, I suppose."

Miss Martian grabbed is hand softly, "I am very sorry that all of this had to happen, but in the end I am glad that we were able to meet again," she smiled, "little brother."

They basked in the moment before Cyborg walked in, a frown on his face.

"Kid Flash is awake."

**Chapter One is doneeeeeeeee.**

**Review, please!**


End file.
